Crash and Burn
by animelover349
Summary: FINISHED Kagome lives with her drunk, abusive father. Will Inuyasha be able to help her or will she reject his help? PLEASE NO FLAMES! Please R&R! CHAPTERS HAVE BEEN REUPLOADED!
1. Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, unfortunately. That honor belongs to the great Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
Crash and Burn  
  
She did the dishes every night, even if it was just a couple of cups. Her father expected this of her among many other things. If she forgot even one single, little thing, she would be punished. It was not just a simple grounding or anything like that. She was severely punished.  
  
She touched the bruise on her cheek. It still hurt from the night before when he slapped her. She had went to the Feudal Era and lost all track of time.  
  
*************Flashback*******************  
  
Kagome climbed over the lip of the well and ran to the house. She came in and dropped her pack in fear. There stood her father and he was clearly drunk.  
  
"Where have you been bitch! I expected my supper to be done and everything to be spotless!" He then came up to her and slapped her hard across the face. The force of it sent her to the floor.  
  
"I give you a home, give you food and this is how you repay me!" He kicked her in the stomach causing her to curl up in the fetal position. He picked her up by her hair and spat in her face, "You better get all of this cleaned up and MY supper ready in thirty minutes, you ungrateful bitch! Besides, you don't need anything to eat anyway, that should be plenty of time for you to get MY things ready!" He then threw her to the floor and stomped off.  
  
***********End Flashback******************  
  
It had been like that for 3 months now. She hadn't spent a full night in the Feudal Era for 3 months. Of course she had thought about staying in the Feudal Era, but if she had come back for any reason at all, she shuddered to think what might happen. She always had to fight Inuyasha to go home, but she just couldn't tell him or anybody for that matter, what had been happening. She sported many bruises to school and she had to use some heavy-duty concealor and wear a long sleeve shirt if she had any bruises on her arms.  
  
Her father didn't know of the well or anything of that nature. The only people who knew of that in her time were her mother, brother, and grandfather died in a car accident. She was thoroughly convinced that her father had something to do with it. He had always wanted to come back, but her mother would never let him, and he got mad. She was at the Feudal Era when they went to the city, and she wasn't in the car at the time. She was the sole survivor of her family.  
  
She finished the dishes and went upstairs, careful not to awaken the man she called "father." She flopped down on her bed and started on her homework. Tomorrow she would have to go to school. Inuyasha, after much fighting, had allowed her to stay for three days. She couldn't tell Inuyasha either. There was just no telling what his reaction would be like.  
  
************In the Feudal Era*****************  
  
'Where is that wench at!?' Inuyasha had been waiting three days now and it was time for Kagome to be there. As he started toward the village again, he caught the scent of Kagome.  
  
"Finally!" Inuyasha ran to the well and soon saw the yellow pack go over the side. Kagome's head popped out next.  
  
"Hi Inuyasha! Sorry I'm late."  
  
"It's...about...time... Kagome, do you feel alright, you look a little pale." He was interrupted as a little ball of fur bounded up and landed on Kagome's chest.  
  
"KAGOME!! I'm so glad you are back. Inuyasha hit me again while you were gone and I have the bump to prove it!" Shippo moved to show Kagome the bump that was not there, but she believed him anyway. This was nothing new.  
  
Inuyasha acted as though he wasn't paying attention, but he knew all too well what was going to happen.  
  
"Inuyasha..." 'here it is' he thought, he could already feel the pain, "SIT!"  
  
"What did you do that for, bitch!!"  
  
"You know exactly what you did wrong. You hit Shippo yet again. I don't see why you continue to do it, you know that you are going to get S-I-T."  
  
"It's not like it's going to kill him!"  
  
"What, have you tried?" She really wanted to hear his answer to that. She never got to hear the answer because Sango and Miroku came into the clearing.  
  
"Kagome, I'm so glad that you are back!" Sango went up to Kagome and hugged her. "How about a nice bath?"  
  
"I think that would be nice, Sango." Kagome put Shippo down and tried to lift her pack. "Umm...Inuyasha, could you help me with this?"  
  
Inuyasha was now dusting himself off. "Why do you bring so much stuff anyway? You can't need all of that."  
  
"For you information, Inuyasha, I do need all of this. It has YOUR ramen, my homework, and extra changes of clothes and stuff like that." Kagome explained. Inuyasha walked over and picked it up. They all went to Kaede's hut. Inuyasha dropped her bag on the floor and she dragged it to the corner. She started to dig through it. "There it is. Come on Sango, let's get going."  
"Okay."  
  
"Hey Sango, do you think I can come with you, please?" Miroku gave her puppy eyes. He then proceeded to let his wondering hand to its thing.  
  
"HENTAI!!" Sango brought her boomerang (I forgot off the top of my head what it is called, sorry!) down on his head. "We can leave now, Kagome."  
  
********At the Hot Springs********  
  
Kagome sunk down into the hot water. "Ahhh, that feels nice."  
  
"Umm, Kagome, is that a bruise on your shoulder?"  
  
Kagome paled noticeably.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
How was that for a first chapter? I hope that you like it. ;) This is only my second fanfic and I would appreciate it if you would R&R. I will only continue if you want me to. Til' next time!  
Animelover349 


	2. Dilemma

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters.  
  
Chapter 2: Dilemma  
  
"Kagome, is that a bruise on your shoulder?"  
  
Kagome paled noticeably.  
  
**************************************  
'Oh shit.' "Umm ...... I ... slipped and fell and I landed on my shoulder." Kagome mentally slapped herself. 'Sango will never buy that!' she thought.  
  
"Must have been a pretty nasty fall you had. What did you slip on?" Sango knew that something just wasn't right.  
  
"I was running into the house from the well house and I tripped on the stairs," she explained. She had earned herself another mental slap.  
  
"Ok." Sango knew that something just wasn't right. Kagome rarely slipped or fell. 'She's hiding something from me, I know it. But why wouldn't she tell me?'  
  
"I better go ahead and get out. I'll meet you at the village." Kagome got out of the spring and wrapped herself in a towel. 'Better hurry before she notices anymore bruises.' She went behind a bush to change.  
  
"Kagome, why haven't you been staying here for full nights? I know that you haven't been here for at least 3 months. Is there something going on that I should know about?" Sango hoped that Kagome would tell her whatever was bothering her.  
  
"I just haven't felt like staying. I wanted to spend more time at home." 'Yeah right!' Kagome thought. Kagome and Sango were now fully dressed and they headed toward the village. As expected, Shippo was bugging Inuyasha to death and Miroku was silently waiting the girls' return while enjoying the scene playing out before him.  
  
"Sango, you have returned to me!" Miroku jumped up and started to run to her but was stopped by a hit to the head. "Pervert."  
  
"Has anyone heard any rumors about the Shikon Shards? I really want to start now so we can get back before dark."  
  
"Kagome," Inuyasha started," Why do you go back every night? We aren't getting anything done while you are at your time, lying around!" That had hit a nerve.  
"I'm not lying around while I am there! I do my homework, I take care of the house, I even have to take the crap my own father does to ......" She realized what she had just said clamped her mouth shut. They didn't need to know anything about her home life. She knew that she desperately needed to tell them about everything that was going on, but she didn't have the courage to. What if one of them told Inuyasha? Then she reminded herself that she was just a shard detector to him. 'He doesn't care for me at all.'  
  
They all gaped at her. Inuyasha didn't know if he heard right. 'She never mentioned her father at all. I didn't know that she even knew him. What could he be doing to her?'  
  
Kagome then turned and walked to the well. She couldn't stay here and let them ask questions.  
  
"Kagome, wait!"  
  
She turned around and saw Inuyasha running towards her.  
  
"WAIT!! I need to know about what you said back there. What has—" He was cut off by Kagome.  
  
"I need to go now, Inuyasha. It was just something that came out wrong." With that, she turned around and jumped in the well.  
  
'What could have her so scared?'  
  
**********Present Time**************  
  
Kagome lifted herself over the side of the well and remembered that she had left her pack in the past. 'I'll get it later.' She then walked calmly into the house and noticed just how hungry she was. 'Father shouldn't be home until later. He gets his paycheck today and that means late night out at the bar.' She settled for some ramen. While waiting for it to cook, she heard a noise behind her. Father.  
  
"Where have you been, Kag? I came home *hiccup* just to see you *hiccup* and you're not even here? What has gotten *hiccup* into you?" He was obviously drunk and he was furious. She just stood there and looked agape at him.  
  
"WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU, YOU LITTLE BITCH! YOU ALWAYS SPEAK WHEN SPOKEN TO!" He then slapped her hard across the face. She instinctively touched her cheek where he had slapped her.  
  
"You know what? I think you need *hiccup* severe punishment for this!" He grabbed her around the waist and threw her over his shoulder. "Yes indeed, severe punishment!" He walked upstairs and threw her on the bed. 'Oh no! Not again!!' She tried to scream but he roughly put his hand over her mouth.  
  
"Do not make a sound, you got that? NO SOUND!" He began to kiss her roughly. 'Please someone help me! INUYASHA!!' That was the only name that ran through her mind the entire evening.  
  
***********Feudal Era*************  
  
'Something isn't right.' he thought. ' She never just runs away.' He has made up his mind. He was going to Kagome's time to find out what the hell was going on.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
How about that? I didn't want to get real graphic with the rape. I hope you liked it! Please R&R! 


	3. Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. *sniffle*  
  
Chapter 3: Truth  
  
Inuyasha climbed out of the well. 'Where is she?' He carefully crept to the house. That's when it hit him. Her scent, but it wasn't right. It had the scent of salty tears and .........blood? He knew that something wasn't right. Why would blood be mixed in with scent? Unless she was hurt and that is why she was crying. He went to her window and looked in. She wasn't there. He silently opened her window and slipped in. The smell was worse inside of the house.  
  
He went from room to room. He found the room that the scent was coming from the strongest. He walked in and was appalled at what he saw. Blood was on the bed. Kagome's blood. He heard a faint whisper in the corner of the room.  
  
"Inu......yasha......?" He quickly went to her side. What he saw made him see red. Kagome was naked and lying on the floor in a pool of her own blood. She was covered in bruises.  
  
"Kagome, what happened?!" He pulled off his hoari, picked her up, and wrapped her in it.  
  
"It hurt so bad." He could tell that she was slipping into unconsciousness.  
  
"Kagome, stay awake! Kagome, don't fall asleep!" It was too late. She was already out. He picked her up and went to her room. He sat her down on her bed and went about her room, grabbing clothes here and there. He was furious. 'Whoever the bastard is that did this, he WILL pay!' He gingerly picked Kagome up and jumped out of the window. He made it to the well house and jumped into the well.  
  
When he arrived on the other side, he ran through the forest and stopped near a hot spring. He needed to get this blood off of her. He didn't care if she sat him 100 times. He picked her up and sat her in the spring and began to wash off the dried blood. She was beginning to come to.  
  
"Inuyasha, what are we doing here? What am I doing in the hot spring?" She tried to sit up but was softly pushed down.  
  
"You don't need to move yet. What happened to you?" She looked away from him and thought for a second. 'There's no way of avoiding it now.'  
  
"I was........." she could feel tears coming to her eyes just remembering the pain.  
  
*Please don't, daddy! Please don't*  
"Was what?"  
  
"Raped." She said, just above a whisper.  
  
"By who?" She could tell he was trying to control his anger just by the sound of his voice.  
  
"Please don't—"  
  
"By who?" He asked in a slightly louder tone.  
  
"My father." She was now crying. He sighed and hugged her shaking body close to him. She was now sobbing, each sob racking her battered body.  
  
"It hurt so much, Inuyasha! I couldn't stop him, I tried, but I just couldn't!" She dug her face into his chest.  
  
"Please don't let him hurt me again! Please!"  
  
"Shh, shh. It's okay. I won't leave. I want let him hurt you again." 'The bastard is going to DIE!!' About thirty minutes later, she was asleep in his arms. He looked her over and found numerous old, healing bruises. He desperately wanted to wake her up and ask her about it, but he decided otherwise. He picked her up and walked toward the village.  
  
"Kaede, I need you to look at Kagome. She was hurt in her time."  
  
"Okay, Inuyasha. What happened to her?"  
  
"She was raped." He once again found himself trying to suppress his anger.  
  
"Oh my! Well, I had better get started. You can wait outside if you wish."  
  
"No." He put his hand on the hilt of Tetsusaiga and turned to leave. He said over his shoulder, "I have other things to take care of."  
  
This fic only has about one or two chapters left. It was shorter than I expected. I appreciate all 4 reviews I have gotten so far. Thanks! Animelover349 


	4. Safe

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
Chapter 4: Safe  
  
"No." He put his hand on the hilt of Tetsusaiga and turned to leave. He said over his shoulder, "I have other things to take care of."  
  
************************************************  
Inuyasha ran to the well and jumped in. He was going to make that bastard suffer just as Kagome had. He arrived on the other side of the well and walked up to the house, trying to catch the scent of the man.  
  
"There." He went inside the house and saw the man lying on the couch, passed out. A vile scent reached his all too sensitive nose. He just couldn't place what it was. "I'm just going to have to wake him up." He reached down and grabbed the man by the throat and lifted him up. He instantly woke up.  
  
"What the hell—"He was cut off as he was thrown to the floor. The man sat up and rubbed his sore throat. "Who the hell are you?"  
  
"Your worst nightmare." He then proceeded to punch and kick him.  
"Please stop! What did I do?"  
  
"Did Kagome ask you to stop? DID SHE?" He kicked him in the head. "ANSWER ME! DID SHE?"  
  
"Yes." Was the feeble reply. Inuyasha was furious once again.  
  
"I'm going to make you pay for each little thing you ever did to Kagome, beginning with the kicking," He kicked him in the stomach," and the punching!" he then punched him in the face. This went on until Inuyasha noticed that the man wasn't responding.  
  
"Damn pathetic humans." He checked to see if the man was even still breathing. "But still alive. Amazing." He then heard the man stir. "Now for last thing." He picked the man up by the throat once again. "Now tell me how it feels. This is the pain Kagome felt each time you hit her! Now, would you rather die a slow and painful death or a quick, instantaneous death? Your choice." The man didn't respond. "Okay then, I choose." He began to crack his knuckles on his free hand. "And I choose........."  
  
~~~~~~~The Feudal Era~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome woke with a start. 'Where am I?' Then she began to observe her surroundings and saw that she was in a hut. 'I'm in the Feudal Era.' She felt safe again until she remembered what happened. 'Inuyasha came and got me. Where is he now?' She sat up, wincing in pain at the healing cuts and bruises. Kaede came in.  
  
"How are ye child? Ye had quite an ordeal in your time. Inuyasha was quite flustered."  
  
"Where is Inuyasha?"  
  
"Last time I saw him, he was heading to the well. He looked quite mad."  
  
"Oh no." Kagome knew that this would happen. But surprisingly, she felt happy that it was happening. "He is going to kill him."  
  
------------Present Time-------------  
  
"SLOW." Inuyasha threw the man into the nearby wall, causing a huge hole. "How did that feel? Kagome felt this every time! EVERY TIME!!" He kicked the man in the stomach. He sliced off a "certain" body part. The man howled in pain. "Now you shouldn't be able to do another thing to ANY woman EVER again! And I have been generous and decided to let you live out your life, like this." Satisfied with his work, he turned and left. Before he jumped in the well, he listened for a second at the man's screams in agony. Inuyasha smirked. His job here was done.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Only one chapter left. As of now, I have 7 reviews. I thank you reviewers! ( Animelover349 


	5. End

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
A/N: I got to update anyway! My cousin had a laptop with a decent connection. Hope you like the final chapter! I know that a few of you thought that the last chapter was a little gross. Honestly, I wasn't my idea. My friend thought that is what I should do, so I thought what the heck. Sorry if it was a little.........gross. (  
  
Chapter 5: End  
  
It had been three days since Kagome was raped and Inuyasha had his "revenge." Kagome had left the village for a little alone time by the river. She hadn't been there five minutes when she heard Inuyasha approach.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hi." Inuyasha sat down beside her. "Do you want to talk?" He had asked the same question the day before, but got no answer. "Okay then." 'I'll just have to try again tomorrow, I guess.'  
  
Kagome knew that he was trying to help and decided. 'What the heck, he'll have to find out sooner or later.' She heard Inuyasha get up and begin to walk off.  
  
"I was seven," Inuyasha whirled around at the sound of her voice. "When he first hurt me." He went to sit down beside her and listen to her story.  
  
"I was about to turn eight the next week. I remember planning the party and everything. Mama and Souta had gone to the city for a while, and granpa was out of the house, I can't exactly remember. Anyway, that stuck me with daddy. I was in my room, cutting up some sheets of paper that I had drawn on to make something. Daddy came in and saw the mess of paper on the floor."  
  
"He grabbed my upper arm and........."  
  
~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Come here you little brat! You see this mess? Now who is going to have to clean this mess up, huh?" Kagome whimpered in pain and fear. He asked the question again and squeezed her harder on her arm.  
  
"I am." Kagome was then let go fiercely, sending her to the floor.  
  
"You had better clean this up. And if you tell anyone, and I mean anyone, I will make your mother, brother, and gramps pay the consequences. You got that?!" She nodded her head yes and he left the room leaving a crying Kagome on the floor.  
  
~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome touched her upper arm. She had silent tears streaming down her face. "The first time." She whispered, almost entirely to herself. She sat there a minute before going on with the story. "It was the first of many. My first thought was 'This isn't right,' but then happened more and more often. I was never hit in the face until mama started letting me use makeup, and then the beatings got worse." More tears came with that admission. Inuyasha was about to say something, but she continued.  
  
"Then, when I was thirteen, he raped me for the first time. He threatened my family again, but I already knew what to do. Don't say a word, to anyone." Her voice cracked, but she quickly regained her composure, taking in a deep breath. "It happened twice more after that, but the third time, mama must have caught a whiff of what was going on. He must have threatened her, too because she just told him to leave."  
  
"I had the best one year of my life when he was gone." She smiled at the memory, but then frowned. "But he came back, three months ago. He was my legal guardian because my family had died. I, in my opinion, think that he arranged it, but who will listen to me? I can't talk to anyone."  
  
"I went to hell and back again these past three months. I couldn't tell any of you because I was always told not to tell a soul. I was also afraid of the reactions of you guys." Her voice cracked once again, "Then he raped me again. But this time there was no mama to hold and comfort me. I was alone. But then your name popped into my head and stayed there. Your name gave me some kind of comfort." She was crying now, and hard. "You came for me and got me out of that hellhole. You also took care of him for me."  
  
Inuyasha scooped up her trembling body and held her. He stroked her hair to provide some kind of comfort. He heard a muffled 'thank you' from her.  
  
"I have no family to go home to!" She sobbed.  
  
"No, but you will always have me."  
  
********************************************  
  
That is the end. Please tell me what you think. A reviewer said that an afterward type thing would be nice and I will do it if you want me to. So review and tell me what you think! Animelover349 


End file.
